


Subdued

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Biting, Duelling, Fighting, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Hate Sex, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: The thing with the force was that it could be manipulated skilfully by someone strong, in a way that could control behaviour and subdue memories to the point of replacing them with others.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Subdued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnus_McKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_McKay/gifts).



> Based on magnus_mckay being in love with the idea of Hux fighting with a sabre, it got slightly out of hand but enjoy!

There had always been a favourite, there always would be no matter the situation and no matter there time there was some kind of ‘chosen one’. It should have been Hux, they go on so often about things like self control and power, discipline and the ability to learn and to lead. Things Hux would have been able to master efficiently and prove himself to those below him. Hux himself didn’t know this however, he had no memory of his sensitivity, no understanding of what he really was.   
The thing with the force was that it could be manipulated skilfully by someone strong, in a way that could control behaviour and subdue memories to the point of replacing them with others. Hux had been suppressed, Hux only knew being a general in the first order a childhood of abuse and a bastard child. 

It’s why Hux hesitated with the blaster when Snoke had been killed and Kylo lay on the cold floor. He could have rid the world of Kylo Ren until he realised he needed him, he needed someone at least, the memories rushing back through his mind enough to distract him from the way Kylo was already abusing his stolen power as Hux’s windpipe constricted. Hux’s mind raced in shock as he declared Kylo the supreme leader and tried to suck in a breath.   
The way things were rushing back hurt more than anything Kylo could do, the betrayal when Hux had been forced to follow orders all of his life, how he was subdued when someone else came along, cast aside for a child. A petulant child who couldn’t even control his anger was chosen and Hux was manipulated into believing he had been nothing but a bastard son who was lucky to become a general at all no matter how hard he worked and fought. 

This was all changing now, now that Kylo had killed Snoke he wasn't going to let himself be suppressed any longer. Ren liked to pretend he was strong but he wasn’t strong enough to block Hux’s memories now the man was holding onto them, he wasn’t strong enough to completely block the force and it was in fact Kylo who sought Hux out when he eventually felt the man’s sensitivity and the strength of it.   
Coming to Hux’s chambers under the guise of FIrst Order business and standing in the room as Hux remained unmoved by his presence, he wouldn’t cow to such a man unless it was necessary. 

“Spit it out then supreme leader, unlike you I have work to do.” Hux would never truly be able to hold his tongue though not if he didn’t really have to, he had no respect for power when it wasn’t truly earned as it should be. 

“You know why I’m here, Snoke kept it hidden from me too. I didn’t know.” At least he wasn’t wearing that ridiculous helmet so Hux didn’t have to suffer the sound of the vocoder on top of Kylo simply being in the room. Though if Hux was a lesser man Ren’s features may have distracted him, now other matters took precedence over Kylo’s curious expression. 

“What would it have mattered? Would you have offered your hand to me instead to that scavenger girl?” Hux huffed out a bitter laugh, “you’re ridiculous Kylo Ren, what do you expect from me when you already expect me to be grateful you kept me alive. It’s lucky that I had been repressed or you would have had a blaster bolt to the head and I wouldn’t have regretted it for a second.” 

“I know, I also know you’d still consider trying again if you had the chance but that’s not why I’m here. You might think I’m pathetic but I’m not stupid enough to waste potential.” 

“Just admit you need my help, this girl has bested you one too many times. I resent the fact I had to pull you from the snow defeated and bleeding, it was a pathetic sight so now you need my help like a kicked dog licking its wounds.” Hux took some small satisfaction in the way Kylo’s lip twitched, the way he was starting to feel that temper already. The sensation of picking up on another’s feelings was something Hux had missed, the way it almost washed over you and it put a small smirk on his face. 

“This is purely tactical Hux, don’t think I desperately need you. It’s the best thing to do for the order, you’re not special.” 

“You can’t hide from me anymore Kylo Ren. I know you see something in me, but, since you clearly asked so nicely you get me a crystal and I will see what I can do.” There was no way Hux was training without a lightsaber, he knew he had been a damn good fighter though the memories still remained blurred at the edges. He also wanted to know if Kylo would actually do as he requested, bring him the kyber just to get Hux working with him, to go out of his way so Hux would be able to train as a true sith.   
He watched as Kylo left, taking some pleasure in the annoyance that was left lingering through the force though he had little time to really enjoy it. He was still keeping the First Order afloat as Hux typically did so went back to his work, eagerly awaiting the Crystal mainly to see if Kylo would truly produce one, having already mentally planned the design of the hilt. He only wished Snoke would somehow have been able to see this, or that he could have been the one to slice the bastard in half but surely things will work out. 

————————

Hux is a quick worker when Kylo finally brings what he needs after a wait that Hux could have done with being shorter. However it was worth it when Hux held the hilt in his pale hands, the design sleek and the metal burnished to look like copper purely for Hux’s own aesthetic taste. The handle is ergonomic though and designed for practical use unlike Kylo Ren’s ridiculous monstrosity, the blade perfectly smooth when ignited and Hux is understandably proud. This is what he should have had all along, this is where he could show anyone who ever looked down on him that he was strong. Stronger than anyone anticipated. Even Kylo Ren himself. 

———————

“How nice of you to join me supreme leader.” Hux had deviated from the regulation training uniform, preferring to feel more free in his clothing as it had been some time since he had done this properly. Instead opting for a black fitted tank and harem pants, standing with the hilt of the sabre held loosely in one hand. 

“You’re eager General Hux, this isn’t just some kind of game where we fight and suddenly you know it all.”

“I’m well aware, I would suggest you stop underestimating me and watch your back.” This time the residual smirk drops from Hux’s face and he narrows his eyes. “You’re threatened by me but if you stop being so petty we can work together, I’ll let you judge my abilities yourself though.” Hux didn’t make any secret of how he was feeling through the force, seeing how far he could push in before Kylo shoved him back out of his mind and went back to hiding his emotions like a shut off teenager.

It seemed Kylo was actually so easily goaded, always needing to prove himself in some way, eager to please though this time he was acting as his own master. Hux’s barbed words still worked either way and Kylo launched forward in an immediate attack throwing Hux on the defensive. Hux hadn’t expected Kylo to go easy on him so he was at least prepared for the oncoming attack with no holding back, the clashing of their respective red sabres, a sound he had forgotten. It was a sound that made more lost memories come rushing back from when Snoke had taught him so briefly and he shoved Kylo back with a snarl. 

“At least you’ve got no one to run crying to when I hurt you Ren.” Hux grew even more bitter knowing how this man had taken his place, his rightful place. Hating Kylo came naturally to him regardless, having been able to appreciate the body on him and lusting after Ren only made Hux hate him more.   
Appreciating physical beauty in someone Hux disliked so much was conflicting enough and after he spat the words out he jumped forward to lead an attack move of his own when Kylo didn’t bother to grace him with a response. 

Kylo brought his own crackling sabre up and hit the move off to the left, turning with the movement and swapping the hilt to his left hand to follow the movement around, going for Hux’s legs. It was a predictable move to the tactical minded Hux though and with a well timed jump he moved back, the lightsaber humming gratifyingly as it swept under his feet.   
Lashing out at the currently crouching Kylo he placed a kick to the centre of his chest, having lost momentum with the jump it didn’t knock Kylo down but it was enough to give Hux time to plant his feet properly for another advance. Between Hux’s sheer relentlessness and Kylo’s need to prove himself there were countless parries and maneuvers but they seemed so evenly matched to both men’s frustrations. 

“Stop. This isn’t getting us anywhere, we’re meant to be training not trying to kill each other as satisfying as it would be to do so.” They were both sweating, Hux’s hair sticking to his forehead and Kylo’s wild and curled around his face. 

“When you fight like this you fight to kill. Don’t expect anyone else to go easy on you so why should I?” 

“For Kriff sake Ren! Yes I’m a good fighter but I don’t understand every aspect of this force shit, is that what you want me to say? I need to learn not just fight with a glorified sword.” Hux had been willing to spar but he also wasn’t going to deal with this if their training always dissolved into pointless fighting. 

“You learn by surviving.” 

“Shut up, I don’t care for all of that utter rubbish, riddles and life lessons. I need to learn properly and it seems I’ll be better off teaching myself.” 

“That’s just the point isn’t it Hux? Why didn’t you do that to start with, I’m sure you’d do anything to avoid me so you either think I’m useful or something else. Then again I don’t need to be able to read minds to notice the way you look at me.” 

“You’re not special Kylo, I can admire a body when I see a good one it doesn’t mean I like you.” Hux’s lip curls, planting his feet again. He supposes if this is going nowhere then he may as well get his use and hone his fighting skills though he clearly doesn’t seem too rusty. 

“Liking and wanting are two different things, I can understand that. It’s just such a shame you’ve got such a terrible personality.” When Kylo sees Hux plant his feet he decides to discard the lightsaber and nods for Hux to do the same, “you might not always have your weapon.” 

“And you might not always have your arrogance.” Kylo Ren likes to think he is the best fighter, the best at everything but Hux is the one who was raised in the first order. He’d been through the abuse, the conditioning and relentless training and Ren had no idea what Hux would do to win. “No limits?” 

“No.” 

————

This time without the weaponry the fighting seems even more vicious, Hux and Kylo attacking each other like they had wanted to do for so long. Going for each other as if it really was a fight to the death when it was meant to be an exercise in control, how to fight using the force, it was now just pure brutality and both of them had their fair share of eventual war wounds when Hux was finally pinned on his back, spitting blood up in Kylo’s face from where he had caught the inside of his lip. Both of them were breathing deeply, slightly bloodied and bruised neither a true victor though Kylo had been the one to pin Hux. 

“Fuck you.” If Kylo was even capable of a smile that would have produced one, seeing Hux pinned and pissed off brought him some modicum of satisfaction at least. 

“Is that the best you can do? So full of it before and now it’s just swearing.” 

“Fine, you won, now get the kriff off me.” 

“Get off you? I’m finding it hard to believe you mean that.” Kylo finally brought his hand up to wipe the spit and blood from his face, keeping Hux pinned with his other arm though it seemed the man wasn’t going to move at all regardless. 

“What’s it to you? This is over for today, get off me so I can clean your stench off me.” Hux has never expected to see or hear it and if he hadn't been there right under Kylo he wouldn't have believed it. Yet here he was and Kylo Ren laughed above him, a genuine laugh at Hux’s words, a laugh that was wholly unexpected. 

“My stench? Hux you can’t lie to me. This ‘stench’ and the position you’re in would have you hard if you’d just let go and accepted it.” Hux was breathing deeply and he tried to shake Kylo off but there was little real conviction behind it, Ren’s words ringing more true than either of them would have liked but the truth was clear between them and the tension high. 

“Fuck. You.” It only earned another laugh from Kylo, something that made Hux’s stomach roll for so many reasons. Good and bad, hate and arousal that made him scratch at Kylo’s arm out of frustration.   
That seemed to be enough of a catalyst, the high tension between them finally reaching its breaking point and their lips crashed together in an almost painful way, teeth and tongue. 

Hux bit at Kylo’s bottom as soon as he could, nipping at the skin and managing to break it which earned a hiss of pain. It was completely satisfying when Hux experienced the tang of Kylo’s blood on his tongue instead of his own, their teeth clashing together as they kissed again desperately. Though it could hardly be considered a real ‘kiss’.   
They both seemed happy with it however, as Kylo pressed down and Hux pressed up their cocks hardened beneath the fabric where they found friction against each other. Hux reaches up and tugged hard at Kylo’s hair, finally getting him to roll to the side, turning and rolling on top of him with a grunt. With Kylo underneath him Hux wrapped long slim fingers around the man’s throat, threatening with a squeeze as he pulled back to catch a breath. 

“This doesn’t mean I like you Kylo Ren, all you are is convenient to me.” 

“I don’t particularly care how you feel.” They both nearly snarled at each other, Hux looking down with narrowed eyes and a belly full of fire and arousal. Kylo was already becoming inpatient despite their quick turn from fighting to fucking, so as Hux was looking down at him Kylo reached down to tug at those ridiculous pants Hux was wearing.   
He didn’t make it easy though, making Kylo work for the pleasure of even seeing his cock, Hux simply enjoyed the build up and he enjoyed the way he heard the slight tear of fabric as Kylo grew more impatient and desperate as did he. When Hux was stripped by strong hands and rolled back over Hux groaned deeply when he felt Kylo lean down to bite and suck at the pale column of his neck. 

It was just perfectly on the borderline of pain, feeling the way his teeth almost broke his skin as Kylo marked him. Hux arched his back to push up into it before changing his mind, needing to see what that body was truly like in all of its glory so in turn pulled hard at Kylo’s clothes until they were both nude and surrounded by slightly ruined clothing.   
Hux only realised then that should there be an emergency, or their presence requested, then anyone could walk in. Anyone at all and that thought alone made his cock throb in a way he barely understood himself. Fuck it, let them see their supreme leader on top of his general, show them how human Kylo really is as they groped at each other like animals. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?” At Hux’s goading words Kylo’s next bite does break the skin, making Hux curse and moan loud enough for it to reverberate around the training room. It’s the kind of pain that makes someone flush hot with pleasure, bucking his hips up against Kylo’s and finding some kind of friction. That movement at least is enough to make Kylo grunt as they push their erections together for a brief moment.   
When they end up kissing hard again Hux lets his hands come up, his nails nipping into Kylo’s skin on his back. There’s nothing soft about this at all, Hux now wrapping his legs around Kylo’s waist and pushing up so they can start really rutting together like animals. 

Any other goading words that Hux did have had died on his tongue and were now just grunts or moans as they rubbed together, both of them now with more blood beading in various areas of their skin along with the sheen of sweat. Hux finally pushed forward using the force, pressing into Kylo’s mind and melding their current emotions together to simply increase the intensity. It was the first time he was using his sensitivity like this and it seemed it was the same for Kylo, their pleasure twofold now and on the verge of overwhelming.   
The rutting became frantic, both of them now just working it out and desperate to reach their orgasm. It was too much and not enough, Hux flushed red and Kylo dripping with sweat bucking on top of him. 

Hux cries out when he finally finds enough friction and lets go, their connection bringing Kylo to the peak at the same time and Hux ending up covered in their mixed mess where he lies on his back. It’s filthy, blood sweat and cum on their skin and training equipment scattered around them, stray passion having expelled through the force and hit the room with a blast. It leaves neither of them interested in moving, lying there panting hard to catch their breath until Hux shoves Kylo off him so he can actually enjoy the cooler air without the big idiot on top of him. Hux eventually sits up and grimaces at the mess on him and the pain from bites and scratches he’d received in return. 

“You’re awful.” He reaches for Kylo’s shirt to wipe most of the mess off his own stomach, throwing the fabric back over to the man with a sneer. Kylo in return just tosses it back to the side, he was hardly going to be ashamed of walking back to his quarters covered in marks making it clear what had happened. 

“Yes that’s why we ended up rutting like animals, because I’m so awful.” Kylo knows that wouldn’t be the last time but then again it’s obvious Hux knows that too. They both do, they both know that frantic sex was just the start of something else bringing them together, the fact that Hux had the potential to be Kylo’s equal. The rest, the physicality well… that was simply a bonus. Hux would still of course fight that every step of the way no matter how close they grew. 

“I despise you.” 

“I know.” Kylo gives a grin that looks out of place, he’s looking forward to training with Hux again that’s for certain.


End file.
